Love Trip
by musickk.monkeex3
Summary: SasuXSaku NaruXHina ShikaXIno and NejiXTen Nice story : gotta love the parirings : have fun and thank you for reading, if you do... :


**Love Trip**

It was a magnificent, splendid scene, ones own eyes could only see by itself. The colorful fireworks whistling in the dark nights clean air. Up above the town, there was a hill surrounded by a thick luscious green forest. In the clearings, you could see the whole towns beauty engulfed by the shining lights. It was what most of the townspeople would say, "The most romantic spot,ever.".

She walked through the streets of Konoha, trying to find the perfect spot to watch the fireworks. She was alone, her friends were with their families, and her family was busy with paperwork. 

"Hey Hinata!" yelled a boy.

But, she forgot her one friend that didn't have a family.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Hinata right back.

"You know, you look really pretty at night." said Naruto, while walking towards her.

"Thanks." she said when they were walking side by side.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. They blushed to a shade of pink.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Everything started to drift away into the darkness.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" screamed Hanabi for the sixth time.

'I'm gonna tickle her feet' thought Hanabi 'Maybe she'll finally wake up'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Hinata who was now sitting up from her bed. "Why did you wake me up?!"

"Remember, you told me to wake you up, last night." said Hanabi.

Flashback

"Hey Hanabi, wake me up tomorrow, early, me and my friends are gonna get ready for camp! Finally . . . " said Hinata jumping up and down.

"Whatever . . . " said Hanabi

End of Flashback

"Oh, thanks." said Hinata, who was slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever" said Hanabi while walking out of the door.

'Okay, time to see if Sakura and Ino are ready for today' thought Hinata 'Although, I still wish I could finish that dream . . . "

She walked over to her laptop in the corner of her room. She waited for it to turn on. When is did, she went to sign into aim first. She saw that Sakura and Ino were already on. She started a conversation with them.

Aim Conversation:  
HinaPeacex3 has just signed on.  
hotblonde123: Hey Hinata!  
PINKstar1: Hey Hinata!  
HinaPeacex3: Hey Ino, Sakura!  
PINKstar1: You guys redy 4 2day?  
hotblonde123: HELLL YAH!  
PINKstar1: dats MY line INO PIG!  
hotblonde123: shut up FOREHEAD!  
HinaPeacex3: you guys . . .  
PINKstar1: note to self . . . kill ino  
HinaPeacex3: sakura . . .  
hotblonde123: note to self . . . kill sakura  
HinaPeacex3: Ino  
PINKstar1: i dont like you . . .  
hotblonde123: i dont like you . . .  
HinaPeacex3: YOU GUYS IM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!  
PINKstar1: sorry Hina!  
hotblonde123: I'm sooooo sorry Hinata!  
HinaPeacex3: thank you...now...when are you guys coming over?  
hotblonde123: OMG! i totally forgot we were coming to your house, finally!  
PINKstar1: ooo yah! im gonna get ready, bye!  
hotblonde123: me too, bye!  
HinaPeacex3: bye  
PINKstar1 has just signed off.  
hotblonde123 has just signed off.  
HinaPeacex3 has just signed off.

'Time to get ready now' thought Hinata 'Now, what should I wear?

BREAK!

"Where is that dobe?!" yelled Sasuke "I told him ten o'clock, SHARP!"  
"He'll be coming soon" said Shikamaru  
"How do you know?" said Sasuke  
"Because, he never gets anything wrong, hes a genius." said Neji, wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"Im here guys!" yelled the voice of Naruto.  
"Finally, your an hour late dobe!" yelled Sasuke.  
"Whatever, lets just go!"  
"Fine, but where to-what mall we going?"  
"Lets go . . . Konoha Main Mall?"  
"Shoots . . . "

"Yo, you guys, we going to Konoha Main Mall" said Sasuke while walking toward Neji and Shikamaru.  
"Shoots" the both said in unison.

They all walked over to the black platinum limousine. Everyone, except Sasuke, stared in awe.

"Are we seriously riding in this?!" said Naruto  
"No, were talking that old ugly car over there" said Sasuke sarcastically.   
"What?! Why?!" screamed Naruto  
Everyone, besides Naruto, hit their forehead with their palm.  
"You idiot, I was just being sarcastic. I am an Uchiha." said Sasuke  
"Lets just go already Sasuke teme." said Naruto  
"Whatever, dobe . . . " said Sasuke.


End file.
